Fall To Pieces
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: A little AshxMisty one-shot based on the song by Avril Lavigne, "Fall To Pieces" Please Read and Review!


**Fall To Pieces **

My third story….

I will continue, with "A trick gone too far…" in due time, as I will with, "More than just best friends" but I needed a break from em both! LOL

So I wanted to do a movie maker on the song "fall to pieces" so I could pop it onto utube! But, firstly, my cd of "Let go" the album which contains the song, is too old to use on movie maker, and secondly, five other ppl have already done it! So I settled on a story, after reading someone else's story of the song, you belong with me…

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, aaml, or the song, Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne.

But, I do own this short story.

"Uhhh, Misty, what's, what's wrong, ya seem, kinda upset…" Ash mumbled sympathetically,

"Misty just turned the other way, away from Ash's generous words, and sat staring into space, she was on the brink of blurting out crying, but she forced her fiery tears away, which desperately, clung to her eyelashes. Stinging at her aquamarine, crystal eyes.

"**I look, away…."**

Ash just sat, staring at her, Misty's usual pizzazz had disappeared from her usually happy, excited, happy-go-lucky expression, was replaced with one of sorrow, loneliness, and desperation.

Ash took hold of Misty's shaky palm; she immediately froze on contact, but accepted it gratefully, Ash's fingers brushing against her own, sent chills of wonder and anticipation up her rigid spine.

"Misty, tell me, what's wrong…?" Ash repeated, insisting for an answer.

She turned to face him, she shouldn't have, she would break down, she knew it. As a faint tear trickled down her pale face her eyes locked with his. Her's cerulean blue, his russet brown.

"**Then**** I look back at you…"**

Misty couldn't find the answer, Ash just sat, patiently, waiting for her delayed response, "Did he even care?" he just sat there, with the same, usual expression of joy, "Did he show no sympathy!" Misty was not sure, "C'mon Misty! What's been bugging you? You've been like this all day!" he chuckled half-heartily, as he punched her arm playfully.

"**You try****, ****to say, things that you can't undo…" **Misty just smiled; she wasn't admiring his happy-go-lucky attitude towards her problems. She hated to say it but, there was no way she could give him a glare of torture and hatred, even when he was this insensitive, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for anything. She loved him with a burning passion. Come spring, summer, winter or Autumn. Come shower, sleet, snow, storms, or sunshine.

Misty glanced at his grave and serious expression, she didn't want to worry him. If she must admit, he was adorable. No matter what, she would always have special feelings for that young rookie pokemon trainer; she fatally fished from that stream outside Viridian.

"**If I Had, My Way, I'd never get over you…"**

"Nothing is wrong okay!" Misty screeched, anger burning in her gut.

Ash backed off, slightly shaken, and upset.

"Yeah right, you're just doing this to spite me! I try to help, but what thanks do I ever get?" Ash retorted tearfully.

Misty growled, "You don't deserve any thanks! All you do is whine about Pokemon, eat, sleep and make my life a misery!"

Ash stopped in his tracks, he wasn't sure if it was meant to make him feel like a pile of sludge, but it did. Ash's heavy heart sank, at the reality, of which she spoke. It wasn't true, was it? Or at least, Ash hoped not. Why, oh why did he ever fall in love with such a, hot headed redhead with a temper problem? Oh yeah… because she was beautiful, cheery, sweet, caring, kind and courageous. That was why. Ash shook his head, what was he kidding, he meant nothing to her, so. Why did Ash feel so deeply for her?

Either way, Ash had had enough of the argument, and wanted to not be insulted any longer. He stormed past Misty, out of the Centre's front doors, devastated.

Misty immediately regretted her words of hate and spitefulness, and felt herself go limp, she felt her own shaking hands clasp round her sorry face, and there she sat, in the Pokemon centre, early at dawn, crying. Her tears were like acid, dripping and stinging at the harsh words she recalled that she spat indecently.

She prayed, prayed, prayed and oh yes, prayed, that Ash would forgive her.

"**Today's, the day… I pray that we make it through…"**

Misty ran out of the doors of the centre, her eyes darting, following Ash's footprint's left in the white blanket of white which lay frostily, on the frozen ground.

Finally, gathering into a sprint, until, she reached solid ice, she couldn't slow down, and smashed onto the fridgd, plate of ice, landing on her arm, crying out in pain, she struggled to her feet. Shivering. Misty ran on, praying Ash was better off than her current self.

She was eventually on track again, when she misjudged a jump, and fell, into the icy mud. The inevitable pain searing in her injured arm, and her left leg. But bravely, she sauntered on… She had to find him, tell him, she was sorry….

"**Make it through the fall; make it through it all…"**

Misty vowed, as she limped on, she wouldn't give in…

"**And I don't want to fall to pieces…"**

Suddenly, the cold took Misty's frozen, battered body over, and she collapsed without warning, and lay still, rigid on the icy wasteland. Barely breathing.

Ash was starting to get increasingly cold, in fact, frozen.

He sighed, as he crept from his spot from behind a frosty tree, and started to walk back to the centre…

Little did Ash Ketchum know, he was to get the shock of his life in due time…

To be continued!

Oooh, I'm only joking, I'm not THAT mean! Lol!

Ash trudged on, his hands seemingly frozen to his thin jacket which was wrapped tightly round his body…

Until, Wait. He thought. He saw something. "W-What was that?" Ash mumbled to himself, then continues to walk on, shaking his head. "No- no- no –no –no! Nothing, that's right Ash, only a dream…" He muttered.

Soon, Ash found himself, against his own will, backing up to make sure that there **really was** nothing over there in the snow in the deeper part of the forest.

He squinted his eyes, before plodding over, to get a closer look…

Ash was about 50 yards away from the unknown presence. When, he squinted again, afraid of what he thought he could see…

Ash's eyes suddenly opened wide like a psyduck, before he shuddered, pinching himself once or twice to check to see whether this was a nightmare…

But Ash felt the pain of his pinch.

Immediately, Ash moved closer, and closer, before beginning to sprint anxiously towards the body, which lay still, pale and white before him.

Gasping, Ash shrieked loudly, the presence of his breath showing from the coldness.

Lying frozen, fridgd and weak, was Misty…

"Misty! Are you alright! Talk to me!" He blurted, terrified.

Misty didn't answer.

"C'mon talk Misty!"

No answer…

Ash lifted her limply and wrapped his jacket around her, rubbing her cold hands against his warm ones.

"Misty! Wake up!" he whimpered.

Still, Misty didn't heed the answer to Ash's request…

Ash knelt by Misty's side, and checked her pulse.

Thank god. It was beating, but only just. The cold had reached Misty and her heart was slowing…

Ash knew, he had to act first. Luckily, when he was only seven, his mother had brought him a CPR kit, to teach him if one of his friends got into trouble. How he could help them…

Ash leant over Misty, before using both hands to push oxygen into her chest.

One.

Two.

Three.

It still, wasn't working!

Only one other strategy left,

Ash grimaced, he knew, it had to be done, Misty would go bonkers if she found out...

Mind you, Ash would rather have Misty murder him, than him live a life without her,

Slowly, Ash pulled Misty's lips apart, and began to blow air into her lungs…

Suddenly, as Ash gave up hope, he tried one last, time…

"COUGH COUGH EHHHH"

Ash immediately sprung off Misty and checked her pulse,

"Boom boom boom boom." Her heart, it was beating!

"Misty! Misty! Can you hear me? It's Ash! Are you ok?"

Misty's eyes fluttered open sharply, her vision was blurred, her fingers and her whole body numb, apart from her lips, which felt tingled, warmer than ever…

She stared at Ash, smiling at her gleefully…

She too, couldn't help smile back…

"**I just wanna sit and stare at you…"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it…"**

"**And I don't want a conversation…"**

"**I just wanna cry in front of you…"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it…"**

"Ash? You, you saved me…"

Ash just turned pink like an igglybuff…

Misty, astonished, asked him "how did you…"

Ash spluttered, "Well, I, I … My mum, y'see, she uh, bought me a CPR guide when I was younger and, well, I um…"

Misty turned pink in shock,

"I tried to use the chest method, but it, well, y'see, it kinda didn't work…"

"Well then how the hell am I here?" Misty shouted terrified, but excited too.

"Well, I tried something else, instead…"

Misty couldn't believe it, anyone who has a brain, even somebody like Ash Ketchum, knew the next thing to do…

He couldn't have…

Could he?

Just as Ash was about to continue, Misty finished his answer for him.

"Mouth to mouth."

"Huh? Wha…" Ash stuttered…

"Mouth to mouth. You used mouth to mouth, didn't you?" Misty said surprisingly calmly.

Before Ash could answer, Misty sat up to face him, beaming from ear to ear.

Ash knew what was coming, as the pair of them sniggering, leant in, for their first, true, kiss…

There the two stayed, for hours on end, linked in an in-humanly embrace.

"**Cos I'm in Love with you…"**

Finally, the two pulled away, red and flushed…

Ash held a hand out to the chilly red-head.

Misty, smiling, accepted his hand, as he helped her to the frosty floor.

"Let's go…" Ash grinned joyfully.

"**You're the only one…"**

"**I'll be with till the end…"**

"**When I come undone…"**

"**You bring me back again…"**

That night, Ash and Misty lay on a grassy hill, hands in each other's,

The ledyba chirped and the butterfree glided across the navy night sky.

Everything was peaceful…

"**Back under the stars,**

**Back into your arms…"**

Misty stared silently, that night at the sleeping Ash, in his bed at the pokemon centre…

Brock snored sleepily…

What a day she'd had,

She and Ash had agreed, it was too early to tell Brock anything yet,

So the two must act as normal, while still, becoming as close as ever.

There was more to happen between Ash and Misty,

"**Wanna know, who you are, **

**Wanna know, how to start,**

**I wanna know, what this means…"**

"**Wanna know how you feel,**

**Wanna know what is real,**

**I wanna know, everything, everything…"**

Their first date…

Their wedding…

Maybe even…

Their children…

These are all the things floating in Misty's befuddled brain.

What would become of them?

Well, **that **is yet to come…

"**And I don't wanna fall to pieces,**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you,**

**I don't wanna talk about it, **

**And I don't want a conversation,**

**I just wanna cry in front of you,**

**And I don't wanna talk about it,**

**Cos, I'm in love with you…"**

**Hope you enjoyed my little one – shot,**

**Please R&R**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
